Daiku Hyuna
Daiku Hyuna (個々の盧武鉉（ノ・ムヒョン), Koko no robugen) is a Demon World as he was a formerly known as simply as "Kain" during his time in the Demon World before defecting to join Nightmare Wing after his defeat and banishment from the world sometime after his defeat. Formerly known as "Kain'taiaka Nakano" as is a direct descendant to the main bloodline and a member of the Nakano Family. His natural power and raw abilities has given him the right to earn the title Lord of the Apocalypse (黙示録のローズ, Mokushiroku no rōzu) and one of the most dangerous weapons within the guild as a walking biological weapon of mass destruction. He is known as The Phantom Spider (ファントムクモ, Fantomukumo). He is the private messaging person and assassin for Katsuyoshi Hojo's Nightmare Wing performing multiple killings in his name while also hiding his face behind his twisted mask and at his masters' request can reawaken back to his true form. Appearance He takes the appearance of a young well-built man in his late teens. Face mask acts his limiter to keep his demon side from showing to the world during missions. He uses while in human form shows resemblance to a leather gimp mask with an eye patch while trying to blend in with humankind in order not to reveal his true demon form to the world. It bares a lip-less mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, much like a restrained asylum monster. He wears a black hoodie mostly and black pants with multiple of knives along with his body and swords. With his mask removed, he looks half humanoid with some insect pieces along with his face including an extra three pairs of eyes and two mouth fangs. His sealed form is an adult-sized humanoid spider demon with a set of multiple eyes, two extra limbs as tendrils coming out of his back and multiple sharp claws and the fragments of his mask still sealed along with his face. He wears combat pants underneath with his tattoo of his guild on the back shoulder. During this form, he wears a vest with long neck guard which when pulled up can cover most of his skull in black silk. When his mask is removed, his body undergoes morphs back to his original form during the 500-year war before he becomes a blub shortly before reverting back into his bulker figure. He wears a decaying piece of heavy armor with pipes and tubes attached to his body and some implanted into his neck with trace elements of the poisonous vapors from his own infection to spread to his entire systems to boost his reaction time. His armor also has a bit of tube which can release the spores, outwards to spread the infection even worse than just his presence alone. During this form enhanced by the plague in his vain he becomes a bulky humanoid figure with armor along his entire body with steel plating and piping along his armor as well as he has spikes driven into his back and head to focus the feeling of pain into other areas of his body to make it more effective to take worse hits without slowing down. He also uses his trusty scythe, he had attached to his body which he rips out of his back as his skin and infection are overgrown around the weapon for so long it was mistaken for another piece of himself. Personality Daiku has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanor through keeps a calm yet cool mission focused personality. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. he was very dutiful, as he remained at the ready to kill anyone whom threaten Katsuyoshi Hojo's will and serve him with the utmost effectiveness. This is due to the extreme danger of wanting to completely control Daiku to keep him under his complete control so the former Demon Lord doesn't turn on him. His personality once awakened from its sleep. He becomes a boastful, arrogant, stubborn, and serious person that trusts no-one yet also believes his goals to reshape the world in his image. He does not hesitate to impose his perceived authority over others due to his former status as King of the Demon World. With this said, however, demon standards, he is a very cold, ruthless, and malevolent nature and is completely devoid of love, compassion, and mercy when he is in his true form. He is shown to even be willing to sacrifice his own guild members if pushed to that point. When in his Eitherous form, he explains he is saving humanity by converting them into corpses as from their death within their bodies new life is formed as the cycle of death and rebirth will grant them new life anew. With the limiters removed and his true face expose it reveals his true nature. His personality reflects his nature, he is a vile evil person who enjoys the pain in others as well as being able to twist anything to his will using his powers to change the world as he sees fit in his view. He considers himself to be acting from a position of righteousness. In his mind, the violent destruction of humanity is necessary in order to make the world devoid of humans and wants to restore the cycle of life to save nature itself since, they do nothing but build and decay the world around them, however, with their removal after the years, the world would start to regrow and rebuild anew as the cycle keeps going and he is perfectly willing to kill any demons that would get in the way of this goal since they feed the cycle of life and rebirth. History Background During the years of the 500-year war, Kain was a Demon Lord ruling over his province within the Demon world gaining more power to take over and taking in enough power to defeat to become an Archdemon. However, after his defeat at the hands of Angron Curze, he was cast from the demon world. As this event takes place many demons flock to Mana as the year's past pages from Zeref's book fell as demons slowly breaking out of it spawned out of the former pages though pages lead to the formation of the Army of Demons in ancient Mana with Eitherous and Demons alike joining forces. During the course of the war, he has infected an entire legion of soldiers turning them into zombified corpses plagued by sickness and rot to turn upon their allies. He was later defeated by Fuyu Ketsueki after a ferocious battle that ended with Fuyu driving his flaming sword through his chest. Clinging to life, Daiku merged with the group of his own warriors and morphed into an over-sized blob of a monster with a hole inside its chest through his body started to repair the hole it was a scar left on his body. Later during the final battle, he was a part of the engagement as his entire soul was ripped along with his body into the Black Soul Gem which trapped the entire legion of demons and most of the human forces in the battle, a last ditch effort by Masahiro Ketsueki to defeat the Army of Darkness. He slept for many years inside of the stone until he was recovered and released through a bid was placed upon his body which stripped him of most of the scum and decays converting him into a more humanoid form through his face was a still a monstrous abomination. Katsuyoshi Hojo ordered that, he was forced to wear a tight metallic mask to be bolted onto his face keeping it to having him retain a humanoid shape on his face at the very least as during the process his screams of pain and sorrow was heard throughout the halls as each large steel bolt was hammered into his face to pin the mask on. He now serves as a masterful assassin, messenger as well as a hidden trump card for wide-scale engagements for Hojo during the upcoming war with the Empire of Mana. In the time it may come to the past as the "Plaugefather" may return again unbounded by his mask and forced free to rot the very foundation of Earth-land. The War with Mana Curse and Abilities Curse Dimensional Curse (次元の呪い, Jigen no noroi) This is Daiku's main primary curse that creates a unique and specialized form of space–time used in multiple simulations to help tip any contest into his favor or simply move long distances in a short period of time. This allows the user to transfer themselves or targets to another location similar to Teleportation Magic but over much larger distances and even break into pocket dimensions of others such as private storage areas including Re-equip Storage and highly guarded locations. *'Dimensional Gate' (寸法ゲート, Sunpō gēto) This is a basic Dimensional Curse spell. He's able to conjure up a circular shaped portal through the fabric of time and space travel from one point of the world to the other. He can use this technique to bring more than one person along with him from a small group to a large army though the latter is very hard to perform and requires great focus to pull off. *'Dimensional Fissure' (寸法裂け目, Sunpō sakeme) This is a Dimensional Curse spell. The user can this power to disrupt the abilities of things such as we Re-Equip magic and other dimensional based magics and attacks as well as splitting objects then sending them back as projectiles. Pestilence (疫病, Ekibyō) This type of curse can use the bugs and limbs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. This offers offense and utility use such as flying and extended the reach of his striking range when using lethal pincers to use in combat or generate acid covered webbing from his mouth. This also can be used for bug manipulation turning entire colonies of bugs to target a nearby enemy with an overwhelming swarm using cursed amplified bugs. *'Swarm' (群れ, Mure) It is a basic spell of Pestilence. By using two fingers, the user can freely command a swarm of insects by forming cursed seals along them as they fly along they attract more like a magnet as it has them group up to form around multiple targets to bind them or simply chew their way through a target's body. *'Engrowth' (育成, Ikusei) This is an Pestilence Spell. The user can generate a powerful current of cursed energy into a single insect making them grow larger to the point they become the size greatly depending on the users wish. With this, he can generate a large beetle to act as a flying ride. He can also sue it to make a massive spider grow from the ground to ambush unsuspecting targets. He can also use this power to enhance the eggs of bugs to boost the size of them to tear through the enemies bodies from the sudden change of size. *'Crusher Ball' (クラッシャーボール, Kurasshābōru) This is an advanced Pestilence Spell. By using swarm, he can form the insects into a large sphere shape around the target. The user then crushes their hand as it causes the sand to implode and crush whatever is within it. The pressure made from the insects being pushed together was so much that it produces a sizable fountain of blood as it crushes bones. *'Devore' (食べる, Taberu) This is an advanced Pestilence Curse Spell. This uses cursed power to summon a swarm of insects to wrap around a target using their bodies to bite into a target while they begin to suck magical energy and life force of the target. The result leaves a corpse with multiple insect eggs within the holes as it uses the magical energy to boost their growth to use this power to quickly spawn more insects through the usage of the victim's energy. *'Insect Barrier' (昆虫の障壁, Konchū no shōheki) This is an Advanced form of Pestilence. This uses a group of insects to form cursed power around themselves as they swarm around the user either as a shield or as a dome around the user as the powerful currents grant them a small shield around them which united together acts as a pretty powerful defense that can defend all but fire-based attacks. *'Demonic Infection' (悪魔注入, Akuma chūnyū) This is of advanced form of the Pestilence Curse. This uses the users raw natural cursed power and focuses it into a single insect as it begins to let them grow larger as it takes more of a demonic look to it. As a result, the demons that are born this way become unwilling Familiars to Daiku as such they are forced to obey any kind of orders that he gives to them. Plague Wind (ペスト風, Pesuto-fū) During his true form, he can access a powerful ability to generate a powerful gas around his body, which reacts to open wounds or entryways through the body to rot it from the inside out. It is the most contagious, most rapacious, and most heinous of all of the types of sicknesses, poxes, and fevers he has ever produced as can use it to infect large areas of people with the virus both humans and demons alike. As it begins to a manifestation of physical in the body corrupting it into a rotten corpse, it is also a spiritual plague as it slowly erodes a victim's soul during the process. Their body deforms have gangling, bony limbs, their bodies swelled with decay, so much so those glistening innards are exposed through rents in their skin and insects growing out of them as they are covered in filth and parasites both inside and out. Using this tactic, he can, in fact, entire areas at once to turning the people into plague-bearing zombies to act on his behalf to infect other people non-infected people and spread it's sickness around, effectively wiping out entire groups at once. This curse can be cured if a skilled doctor can treat it by removing most of the toxins in the blood stream and using drugs to flush it out to reverse the effects in short-term cases, in another case some soldiers use a knife to cut out the wound then by pouring extremely powerful alcoholic liquids into a wound to disinfect it following immediate bandaging has shown to be another effective tool to prevent the plague from getting worse, at least until the natural body systems flushes it out, however, the victim would experience flu or fever like symptoms until it was cleansed. For more extreme cases taking mid-term effects like the lower heart-rate and skin beginning to de-evolve into a rotting corpse requires magical intervention by usage of Healing Magic from a powerful user or simply doing a full blood transfusion with fresh blood cells which has a 46% percent chance due to the blood possibly being rejected by the body. *'Decay' (減衰, Gensui) This is the basic attack of Plague Wind. It admits a powerful fog around the user which can be used both as a weapon and as a defensive means in its multiple usages. The attack generates a powerful purple and green colored twister when used to tear through multiple targets of form larger wall from the winds. During this state of attack if it manages to enter a cut or simply inhaled the victim would begin to take in the effects of the plague curse and would start to undergo the effects which would lead to a decay in the body and then death. *'Rise' (上昇, Jōshō) is a basic Plague Wind attack. This converts his body back into his orginal shape during his time in the demon world. It is used to control multiple people around him at once, using the infections having the virus spread through the bodies it begins to have the corpses rise up from the ground as the corpses has lost any sense of reasoning and is driven completely by instincts, most notably the urge to feed and to spread their "Fathers" virus. They can make noises such as grunting and moaning instead of actual speech due to the degradation of their brains from the infections.The victims have degraded skills compared to their living counterpart but still retain some of their skills and magic. They are completely immune to pain through the reanimations through, they have shown to be willing to pursue its target until it is rendered immobile by decapitation, complete destruction of the brain. This is largely due to the zombies wanting to spread the virus to other hosts to infect others nearby them making them not just a large issue but if left uncheck could wipe out entire cities. *'Plague Devour' (ペスト・デヴァール, Pesuto devu~āru) is the last resort Plague Wind attack. When forced onto his back foot, Daiku in his Eitherous form can remove his mouth-plate and then take a deep breath, this will focus all the nearby infective spores within the area into himself. His body becomes like nothing short of a mountainous blub covered in rotting flesh and open sores that weep foul rivulets of pus coming out of his body. Hot ropes of intestines are seen hanging out from huge tears in their enormous, bloated and distended bellies formed through the evolution. This horrific girth is supported by two impossibly small and atrophied-looking legs. He is much larger and durable through having greatly reduced speed, he more than makes up for it with large amounts of durability and strength to even rival some of the other members of the guild. He also has large maggots and demons crawling out of his body as he pukes them up, he is able to unleash a few of his "Children" to attack his enemies on his behalf. During this form, his scythe grows in size being able to be reformed to be used by his master to boost the overall power and striking ability from its master being able to tear through nearby buildings with a single cleave and can stand up to even the power of the God Slayer Fuyu Ketsueki and his brother Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki in his Sun God Slayer Mode. In this state, he also has a cloud of infective spores that shoot from his body either as a small cloud of green mist or green pus sliming out of the ground as he walks leaving a green trail of disgusting waste to infect the soil around, where he touches with anyone coming into contact with it through mere skin contact also begin to undergo flesh rotting viruses or becoming heavily infected from it being able to be transferred through the skin cells into the body. *'Greatest Calamity' (最大の災難, Saidai no sainan) This is his most powerful and dangerous Plague Curse Spell. Inspired by the Death Curse Magic used by Zeref himself. His body slowly turns black veins through his entire body. This then lets out this his most powerful virus out of his body that streams out of him from every entry point. This unleashes a purplish black, smoke-like miasma which radiates outward from him to swarm around the nearby area. This Calamity immediately rots anything which it comes into contact with converting buildings into rubble and having the virus quickly melt through nearby victims converting their flesh into skeleton and dust. Through his most powerful attack, it is also his most disliked attack at the same token, since he enjoys the belief of death and rebirth, this strips victims of their ability to be able to regrow and rebuild a new life from there remains hence the name. The field itself reaches only up to 4 yards around him as he can't normally unleash it like full on plague instead it can be used as a sudden wave attack which can be countered as stated by Masahiro Ketsueki as he can only use it once every 15 to 16 minutes, if he uses it any longer then the sudden burst or simply reuses it without the rest period it could also turn to destroy his own body as well reverting it into nothingness. *'Ingrowth Plague' (繁殖疫病, Hanshoku ekibyō) This is an advanced Plague Curse Spell. By focusing his demonic energy into the body of a zombies body. Using a demon grown from Daiku's flesh he infuses his "Children's" body infections expands into a large Golem-shaped monster that is dubbed as "Corpse Eaters". They were stronger, faster, and more cunning than the basic shambling corpse as they are hulking beasts of flesh and have a much hungrier urge to devour flesh and blood. Unlike a normal zombie, those the demonic Corpse Eaters retained their consciousness and the awareness of their undead state made them horribly vicious and cruel with demonic spikes and infections growing out of their bodies to empower them to even fight on par with Shocktrooper Rune Armor troopers. True Archdemon Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu) Though not an Etherious like the rest of the guildmates his final transformation which amplifies his power double fold causing his abilities to become a massive threat to the world by releasing 80% of his maximum power into the Mortal World. He turns into a massive abomination of flesh and bone of the merged bodies of those that he has devoured over the years into a single form including the corpse of a fallen dragon. In this form his powers are drastically increases. His ability to use his enhancement curse in this form also gives him an extra power needed to obtain his true form outside of the Demon Land, which for most archdemons the majority of their power is sealed in away. In this form, Daiku completely dominating Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki in a fearsome combat only being defeated when the black dragon Kronus The World Eater violently torn him in half. Abilities Natural Webbing - During to originally once being a weaker Spider-based demon form before becoming the Plaugefather. He can naturally form sticky webbing from his mouth and body. He can employ this to trap enemies in webbing to bind them in place to keep them trapped for long periods of time or set it up like a net to ambush targets for easier elimination. He can also use it to pull himself onto walls and zip along the area to be able to swing upon buildings with little problems. Wall Crawling - Daiku has tiny microscopic hooks are on his hand and feet. when pressed upon a surface to let him being able to climb up solid objects letting him climb up along surfaces others can not benefit from during combat or stealth. Master of Plagues - Along with his body he has green and scarlet red tubes coming through his body from any angle. They can take the shape like red goo. They act like bladed tendrils which can be used to take multiple shapes to strike at targets being able to be used as a weapon in combat while also being used to act as wings or extra spider-shaped limbs to climb up walls faster. While also using the green once to infect his claws with the viruses to deliver an injecting strike into targets. He also can directly use the virus in another way by using the sickness by slicing open one of the tubes along his neck, he can release an airborne virus in the form of a mist to infect multiple people who inhale the toxins to spread the sickness to a larger group of people. Retractable Claws - His hands can switch between normal humanoid fingers into claws which the nails can be used to inject deadly toxins and viruses into an enemy's flesh. They also appear sharp enough to be able to catch and break steel swords under enough pressure. Near Limitless Curse Power - His power when sealed is a steady stream of Cursed power through his mask. As Archdemon born of The Void, Daiku possesses immense power in his body through kept small power mostly hidden compared to the others when released is overwhelming. When returning to his original form, his power was enough to contest with Take Over: Solfecit Soul Masahiro Ketsueki for a long period of time. When unleashing a strong enough surge of energy, it becomes visible and neon light green in color, sometimes with the appearance of a monstrous skull. Virus-based Regeneration Factor - His entire body is a network of multiple viruses and infections with maggots and other rotting bits. As a result when his body has been damaged his body can use the cells to spread the infection through the open wounds to be able to breed a new life of disgusting green liquid to reconstruct his limbs as well as using a bit of hardening infected services to mimic skin until some period it sets back in. As a result, he is able to withstand multiple strikes without dying through a strike to his Core within his chest connected to his heart could destroy him. All other means are useless as his cells begin to the infections begin to spread to the damaged areas and slowly rebuild it through polling and liquids coming out of the growth. This effect we released also is dangerous if too close as it powerful virus in the air to infect nearby enemies while he kept healing making it effective facing unfortunate victims unprepared. Weakness for Ice, Fire & Holy - He has shown despite his overwhelming power, he has his fair share of weakness in combat as if exposed to extreme amounts of Fire, ice or Holy-based attacks would leave more lasting damages then any other form due to his fleshly demonic skin unable to handle the sudden grown and changes from the marks of burns or completely shutting down some areas through being frozen. Resistance to Sickness - Due to his blood being infected with every kind of sickness and infection imagable, he is grown to resist all types of sickness as any new ones are phased into his body and stored in to be used or simply kept as a type of antibody system to shield himself from potentially dangerous effects. Genius-Level Medical Knowledge - In his basic form, he has shown to possess a vast knowledge of both medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparations of most remedies and ointments ranging from regular fruits, roots, and vegetables that can be found and used on most areas of Mana. He is also capable of administering surgery and resuscitation when required. He explains that he experiments on himself with the virus using his knowledge of medical knowledge to be able to make new types of poison and infections to cripple even the strongest warriors. Enhanced Strength - His natural strength in his basic form is stronger than most normal humans being able to punch his hand hard enough to leave a large impact on the wall, however, he as even stated it's not his most powerful trait in combat. As he is more focused on speed and overwhelming targets with superior speed and tactical skills over brute force. Unnatural Speed & Reflexes - He is regarded in his speed as one of the fastest combatants in the entire guild of Nightmare Wing as he is able to rival Curze in terms of pure natural speed. He is able to move lightning fast being able to move out the way of incoming attacks and strike at near blinding speed. Expert Weapons User - He is an expert in nearly all forms of weapons that he gets his hands on being able to use effectively anything from a sniper rifle to a single sword from his training with the cyborg Kasaya Shumkichi making him pretty useful in combat no matter what kind of weapon he gets his hands on. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Even without weapons on his own, he has shown to be able to hold out being able to strike purely with only his hands. Though not nearly as skilled as more trained fighters, he is able to include his retractable blades into his unarmed fighting style to tip the battle in his favor. Elite Assassination Training - As Hojo's brainwashed assassin is he very skilled in the arts of assassination from using poisoning people food to simply killing a target from a distance using knives or a rifle. He is also able to blend into the area around him using his smaller frame and wall-crawling powers to hide in plain sight before preparing to ambush and kill his target. Equipment *'Dread Claw Scythe' During the 500-year war his weapon of choice was a steel two-handed Death scythe called "Dread Claw" a durable weapon which even after 500 years of being trapped within his body is still as sharp as during his first battle. It carries a magical power to generate a green beam-based attack which extends his scythe to reap the souls of many other victims or simply to overwhelm an enemy with sheer force. *'Poison Needles -' Being the primary assassin for Katsuyoshi Hojo, Daiku uses needles tipped with an extremely deadly poison the edges of each of his needles for silent assassinations and taking down multiple targets quickly. *'Jar of Insects' Daiku uses a jar of insects during some missions and combat when the steady amount of insects are not able to utilized during combat. He carries two large square shaped jar filled to the brim with insects of many kinds to be used as a distraction and offensive tool during combat. *'Demon Seal Face Mask' - Daiku's transformation was imperfect as his true form was unable to fully morph into a humanoid shape. To counter this Master Katsuyoshi Hojo had Lady Juno Alexanders to make Daiku a type of painful face mask to be bolted onto his face and after being applied with a magic seal to counteract his body to help along the morphing to have him have mostly a humanoid figure aside from his face and remaining eye. The mask itself is extremely painful to put on and when removed, he can use the full access to his true demonic form and his more powerful Curses during battle. *'Poisoned Smoke Bombs' - Another tool used by Daiku is the poisoned smoke bombs, they are a type of smoke bomb that is filled with Daiku's favorite poison that when inhaled goes through the mouth and quickly weakens and slowly kills a target from the inside out depending on how long the target is trapped within gas itself. *'Throwing Knives -' Though not his favorite killing tool, Daiku carries a set of throwing knives along his belt and legs to be pulled and thrown at targets. They are arrow shaped with a long thin edge to stab quickly into a target. *'Portable Coffee Maker' - When equipped it's a device that by using the users, magical energy powers a small coffee maker which fill a deplorable cup which can be used. This device has set of adding milk, cream or sugar depending on the user. Trivia *His human form was based off Ken Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul after he gains his first mask and Rasetsu from Ninja Gaiden 2 for his Sealed Demon form. *His nickname is a direct reference to the "Plaugefather" Nurgle from Warhammer 40k a the lord of plagues and a chaos god of Disease decay and destruction. *I've made this demon as the worst possible weapon imageable in my personal view biohazard weapons are the worst due to the indirect actions to target anyone within range of it. Combo that with the idea of the T-Virus and another virus like having infective hives and another sickness. As a result, it's only logical to make a demon that deals purely on the biohazard weapon since zombies and deals with a grim reality that we deal with every day. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Etherious Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Ninja Mage